New Year's Luck
by Sarin-sama
Summary: It's New Years' Eve and neither of the boys want to stay at the loud party with their classmates. They end up alone in the Kamitani apartment, and Hayato is tired of being subtle. Hayato/Ryuuichi Rated F&K for "Fluffiness and Kissing" lol


**Just a little one-shot for my 3rd favorite BL paring of all time xD Rated T for some making out and stuff lol no lemons because i get too embarrassed to write out those scenes haha**

**~Enjoy~**

**New Years Luck**

Hayato barely ever bothered himself with others. In fact, he was perfectly fine on his own, away from all the noisy people that surrounded him.

So why then has his life suddenly become like this?

The tall, stoic boy stood in the midst of a large crowd, surrounded by what was surely every student in the second year. He glared over the heads of all the smiling happy faces of his fellow students. He asked himself bitterly what he was doing here on New Year's even when he could be home alone watching a movie on the couch, but he knew the answer to that all too well.

"Ah – Kamitani!" A familiar voice called out. A hand lightly touched the back of his arm. He turned to see Ryuuichi smiling apologetically up at him. "Sorry about that – Ushimaru-san wanted my help bringing out some of the snacks."

Hayato shrugged nonchalantly at the green eyed boy.

Yes. The only reason he was here at Ushimaru's party was because Ryuuichi had asked him if he was going. Hayato knew it was stupid – the red-head hadn't exactly asked him to come – but he saw for a split second the request reflected in the boy's startlingly green eyes. Hayato knew that Ryuuichi wasn't good with crowds or parties for that matter, but was even worse as turning down peoples invitations.

So, Hayato said he was going, which in turn made Ryuuichi smile widely in relief.

Kamitani had resigned himself to this fate.

He was just going to have to bear through the party until Kashima decided it was a good time to leave. He cursed himself for being so weak-willed when it came to the green-eyed boy, but it didn't change the fact that he felt he should be here for Ryuuichi because he knew damn well that the boy would never say aloud that he didn't really want to be here.

That was just how Ryuuichi was: Willing to go to extreme lengths for the sake of someone else, but never able to tell others what he really wanted or felt. Like how it was clear to Hayato that Ryuuichi wanted to ask him to come with him to the party, but the red head didn't actually ask.

It made Hayato really want to hit him sometimes, but he knew that his habit of hitting people when they were being stupid would do nothing to help the situation. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could actually hit Ryuuichi even if he truly wanted to.

The party was loud around them. They'd tacked themselves onto a group of their classmates who were all talking aimlessly. Hayato wasn't really paying any attention to the direction of the conversation. Kashima didn't seem all that interested either but he was smiling along like usual and laughing when someone said something supposedly funny.

He wondered when it would be alright to come up with an excuse for he and Kashima to leave.

Usokawa was talking. He pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose and continued, "My brother told me that in some countries, it's a tradition to kiss someone at the stroke of midnight on New Years' Eve."

"What?" Ushimaru-san asked quickly, a small blush budding on her cheeks. Hayato assumed she was imagining herself and Ryuuichi kissing…

Kamitani's scowl deepened a little bit at that mental image.

The boy in glasses nodded, "My brother said it's for good luck or something like that. And if you kiss the person you like, it's supposed to be a year full of love."

Ryuuichi gave a slight laugh, "That sounds kinda…"

"Dumb," Hayato finished flatly for him.

"Well, basically." The red head glanced up at Hayato, a glint of blush starting to show.

Usokawa frowned at the pair of them, "You guys are no fun – I bet Yuki-chan thinks it's interesting."

The girl in question was blushing profusely now, losing to her imagination. "Y-yeah. Interesting."

The conversation took another turn and soon everyone was talking about the different things their families did to celebrate New Years', but Hayato was once again not listening. Instead he was coming up with an excuse for leaving.

He was debating between getting a fake call from his mother, and saying he wasn't feeling well when suddenly Kashima announced that he needed to get home soon.

The group they were with all objected. "But it's not even midnight yet!" Usokawa moaned. He threw an arm around Ryuuichi's narrow shoulders and whispered only loud enough for the red-head and Hayato to hear, "Don't you want to try out the kissing thing with one of the girls?"

Ryuuichi blushed a bit at this and laughed nervously, "Sorry – I just feel weird not being with my brother." It was such a Ryuuichi-thing to say that it had to be true. Kamitani would have believed it too, if it hadn't sounded so false on the shorter boy's lips.

"Well, if you really have to go…" Ushimaru-san looked disappointed.

"Sorry," Ryuuichi repeated.

Kamitani suddenly tacked on, "I'm leaving too."

"What? You too?!" Usokawa complained.

The taller boy shrugged – Ryuuichi was providing a means of escape and he wasn't going to let the opportunity to leave pass him up.

So having only spent an hour or so at the party, both boys were heading towards Ushimaru-san's front door, pulling on their coats. They said goodbye again and were soon out in the wintery cold, walking home.

The taller boy let out a deep breath, which showed up as a white fog in the chilled air, "Finally."

Ryuuichi smiled and looked up at Hayato, "Yeah, it was pretty crowded in there."

"Good excuse," Kamitani commented.

The small blush crept up onto Ryuuichi's cheeks again, "Do you think they're mad?"

The stoic boy shook his head, "No – it sounded like such a _you_ thing that they're probably not suspicious."

Kashima mumbled embarrassedly under his breath but didn't reply.

Hayato smirked despite trying his hardest to keep up his blank mask. Sometimes the scrawny red-head was too obliviously cute that he had a hard time restraining the small smiles that wanted to disrupt his usually scowling face.

He found it hard to believe that that kind of thing was a frequent thought of his – that Kashima was cute – but he's long since accepted the fact that he had feelings for the kind boy at his side.

Not wanting his time with the redhead to end so quickly, Hayato broke the short silence. "You wanna come over and watch movies?" he invited. He knew he'd probably get turned down for the smaller Kashima brother, but asked anyways.

He glanced over at the red head who was looking forward in thought, the blush on his cheeks left over from earlier starting to blend into the crisp red that surfaced due to the winter weather. Hayato couldn't help but let his eyes take in everything about the boy – his slim figure that looked like any amount of pressure would snap him in half, his pale skin that seemed to taunt Hayato because he couldn't touch it as freely as he wanted, his soft-looking lips that were usually a bit red due to his habit of biting his lips when he was thinking deeply about something. Not for the first time Hayato found it hard to restrain himself from touching.

Kashima smiled over at Hayato, and, to the taller boy's surprise, answered, "Yeah – though I should probably call Obaa-san and tell her."

Hayato nodded and watched as Ryuuichi pulled out his cell-phone. He had a sudden urge to see if his good luck would hold out. "Actually, you could spend the night too if you wanted…you wouldn't have to walk all the way home so late at night."

Ryuuichi raised an eyebrow, "Really? I don't want to over-stay my welcome though…"

"You won't," Hayato answered, "It'll just be me and you anyways."

"Where's your mother and Taka-kun?"

"Mom dropped the cry-baby off at the twins' house – Ume-san agreed to watch him – and then she went to a party that some of the teachers are putting together. Won't be back until tomorrow morning probably." Hayato's opportunities to be at home alone were very rare, but he wouldn't mind having company during this practically sacred time of his if it were Ryuuichi with him…and maybe something good would come out of the night. Maybe some progress in his attempt to get the green-eyed boy to see him as more than a friend would be made.

"So you wanna stay the night?" Hayato asked, hoping his voice sounded nonchalant despite the slight excitement he felt internally at the idea of something actually happening between the two of them in the atmosphere of the empty apartment.

Ryuuichi was staring ahead, carefully avoiding eye contact as he thought. Hayato knew he was thinking pretty hard about it because the green eyed boy was biting his lower lip.

Hayato didn't expect his luck to hold out, but…

"Okay," Ryuuichi finally said, his voice sounding a little shaky. "As long as I'm not intruding, yeah. I'll stay over."

If Hayato hadn't been so good at keeping his facial expression set in his usual scowl, he probably would have stared, open mouthed at the red head.

This was definitely a good sign. Maybe his earlier, baseless thought of progress wasn't as confined to his own fantasies as he'd once thought.

Hayato coughed to get his thoughts back on track and then nodded stoically at the green eyed boy at his side, "Cool."

A small smile turned the corners of Ryuuichi's thin lips as he looked from the taller boy to the cell phone in his hand.

The elder Kashima brother proceeded to call his house. "Ah – Saikawa-san. Sorry for calling so late." After listening to the butler's response, the red head continued. "Well, I was calling to say that I was planning on spending the night at a friend's house, if that was alright. I know you were watching Kotarou for me so I was wondering if it would trouble you to watch him until tomorrow morning?"

Hayato couldn't really make out much of what was said on the other end of the line, but he was able to make out the phrase _red beans and rice_ which slightly confused him_._ Ryuuichi suddenly blushed to a brilliant shade of red. He sent a panicked look over at Hayato before spluttering out, "N-No that's not – I said _friend_ Saikawa-san! I'm staying over at the Kamitani residence."

There was silence and then, "Y-Yes, thank you Saikawa-san."

More silence.

"Kotarou?" Ryuuichi asked.

Hayato was able to make out a grunt of the younger Kashima brother through the cell phone.

"Are you having fun with Saikawa-san?"

The red head doted on his little brother like a mother hen. By the time he told the younger Kashima goodnight, the two boys had already reached Hayato's house.

"Pardon the intrusion," Ryuuichi said quietly as he entered the house behind the taller boy.

Hayato flipped on the lights and the adjusted the heater. "She always keeps the house too damn cold," he muttered to himself. He turned to Ryuuichi, who was still standing rigidly in the doorway. "My room's upstairs, second door on the left," he pointed at the staircase across from the door, "I'll grab some snacks and stuff."

Ryuuichi nodded and slowly started to shrug out of this winter jacket.

Hayato watched as the red-head debated over what to do with the removed article of clothing. It was kinda funny seeing him so flustered. Ryuuichi finally settled with hanging it on the back of a near-by dining chair and then walking around the bar-counter that separated the kitchen from the dining/living area.

"I can help if you want," he offered.

Hayato nodded and pushed a large, half-eaten bag of potato chips into his hands along with a few cans of fizzy orange soda. There wasn't much in the way of snack foods in the house, so besides that, Kamitani was planning on putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Just take those upstairs and make yourself at home."

The smaller boy nodded and Hayato could hear his soft steps going up the staircase. Not long after, the popcorn was finished and dumped into a large bowl. The dark haired boy went up the steps two at a time and found Ryuuichi looking at the bookcase in Hayato's room filled up mostly with a wide variety of DVDs and older VHS tapes.

"You have a lot of movies here," The red head commented.

Hayato plopped down on his full sized bed, which was smaller than a queen sized but still large enough to accommodate two people comfortably, and scooted himself back until he was leaning against the wall. "Most of them are mine – pick one and we'll watch it."

It took him a while to decide, but Ryuuichi finally picked an action movie. It was a pretty good movie, but Hayato wasn't paying it much attention – partially because he's seen it a good handful of times before, but mostly because he kept getting distracted by the red head sitting next to him. Ryuuichi had joined him on the bed, also with his back against the wall, their shoulders touching.

The two boys ate chips and popcorn as they watched the movie (or in Hayato's case, watched Kashima) and washed it down with the orange soda. It was a pretty pleasant atmosphere, but it was slowly driving Hayato crazy.

His luck had been great tonight – leaving the party early, successfully inviting Ryuuichi over to hang out and then to spend the night – would it be so bad for him to push for more? Would his good luck hold out?

His eyes kept settling on the pink lips of the boy beside him and wondering how Ryuuichi would react if he suddenly decided to kiss him…

Well, Ryuuichi would either go along with it, or react badly to it. Those were the two options, and the odds of the second option being the outcome were a lot higher than those of the first.

_Screw it,_ Hayato thought, _It's already close to midnight – I don't care if I end up using all of my luck for the new year on this moment, I'm tired of trying to be subtle._

The movie had finally come to an end and the credits were scrolling up on the black screen. The room was dark, since they'd had the lights off for the full movie effect, the only light being the mostly blackened TV screen.

Ryuuichi scooted forward on the bed, "So should we pick out another one, or are you tired?" He asked, turning back to face Hayato as he sat waiting for a response on the edge of the dark-haired boy's bed.

Hayato scooted forward as well, stopping once he was at the edge of the bed and very close to where Kashima was. Instead of answering the red head's question he said, "Close your eyes for a second."

"What?" Ryuuichi asked sounding a little startled, "Is there a spider on me or something?"

"There isn't, but close your eyes anyways," the dark haired boy replied.

"O-okay." He sounded a more nervous now, his green eyes slowly closing. Ryuuichi's body stiffened, his hands folding into small fists and sitting tensely atop his knees.

Hayato smirked and hoped his good luck would continue.

He lifted his hand and let it hover just centimeters from the shorter boy's face before letting it slowly make contact. Before Ryuuichi had a chance to react to the hand that was now tenderly touching his face, Kamitani let his lips connect with the red head's.

Hayato tasted the saltiness of the snacks they'd just finished on the boy's lips, but also a lingering sweetness that must have just been Ryuuichi's natural flavor. He had intended for the kiss to be quick – just a few seconds at the most, he'd told himself – but that had gone out the window the moment his hand brushed against the soft pale cheek of Ryuuichi's face. He knew that unless the red head pushed him away, there would be no stopping.

He was almost expecting it. After a few seconds of Hayato moving his lips against Ryuuichi's salty-sweet ones, the red-head's hands came to the taller boy's chest. _He's going to push me away now, and that will be the end of my luck – he'll leave and probably avoid me for as long as he can until…_

Except, the small and rather delicate hands of Ryuuichi didn't push him away – instead they slid down to Hayato's sides and grabbed small fistfuls of his T-shirt.

Immediately, Ryuuichi started kissing back, tentatively at first but more passionately the longer they stayed connected.

All thoughts left Hayato's head the moment he felt the other boy's small hands grabbing onto his shirt with a shaking grip. He let his free hand come to Ryuuichi's shoulder and gently glide over to the tender skin of his neck. He felt the smaller boy shiver beneath his touch, and smirked as he kissed a little harder.

Finally after a good long minute, Ryuuichi let his hands come back to Hayato's chest and pushed himself out of the kiss using the taller boy's body.

Hayato opened his eyes to see that Ryuuichi's face had turned an incredible shade of red that made Hayato want to plunge into another kiss. He restrained of course, seeing as how both he and the red-faced red head were panting slightly from lack of air, and let his hands drop from touching Ryuuichi's face and neck.

Ryuuichi's expression was complicated. He looked confused and frightened, but also like he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop.

The dark haired boy stared at him seriously, his fierce eyes stopping Ryuuichi from saying anything. "I like you," he said clearly. He was sure that after that kind of kiss, it would be impossible for anyone to be confused about that, but Hayato knew Ryuuichi well enough to know that the red head would make stupid excuses for why it had happened without ever getting to the real reason.

He would have thought it impossible, but right before Hayato's eyes, Ryuuichi's face became even redder – redder than anything known to man. The smaller boy's hands came up and immediately covered his face and he managed to stutter out a muffled, "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Hayato let his hands slide up Ryuuichi's forearms and lightly grasp his wrists, "I really do." He slowly pulled the red head's hands away from his blushing face and brought them down to Ryuuichi's lap. Hayato didn't let go, but instead held the smaller boy's arms between them to make sure that he didn't try to leave.

"S-So," Ryuuichi stuttered. He seemed a little too embarrassed to make eye contact with Hayato, but he wasn't trying to pull out of the dark-haired boy's hold. "So if I l-liked you too, that would be okay?" Hayato could feel Ryuuichi's slender arms shaking nervously.

The taller boy could hardly believe his ears.

"More than okay," he replied.

As Ryuuichi looked up, his eyes wide with watery relief, Hayato caught his lips in another kiss. The red head gave in immediately after a small sound of surprise that was muffled against Hayato's mouth.

Hayato's larger hands slipped beneath the T-shirt Ryuuichi was wearing and let his fingers explore the soft, pale skin he's always found so tempting. He found it harder this time around to keep himself under control and soon found his investigating hands pushing the red head backwards until he was lying down on Hayato's bed.

Their lips broke apart at this point and Hayato took a quick moment to observe the alluring spectacle on his bed. Ryuuichi was staring up at him, his lips red from all the kissing, his breaths coming out in pants, his disheveled shirt was partially pulled up to reveal his lean midsection. He looked absolutely fucking incredible, making Hayato wonder just how much of his life's luck he was using in one night.

Ryuuichi swallowed loudly. "W-we don't have to stop…" he said quietly. He'd mistaken Hayato's sudden pause for some sort of conflicted hesitation.

Hayato smirked as he let one of his hands come to Ryuuichi's soft neck, "I wasn't planning on it."

This time Ryuuichi took some initiative. He let his arms come up and his fingers lace around the back of Hayato's neck. He slowly pulled the boy currently leaning over him in an almost dominant sort of way down into another kiss. Hayato quickly let the kiss deepen, his tongue slipping into Ryuuichi's mouth and gliding along the inside of the other boy's cheek. The red head moaned quietly into the kiss and let his mouth open just a little wider as if to grant Hayato easier access.

Ryuuichi's hands unlaced themselves from the back of Hayato's neck and slowly slid down to the taller boy's abdomen. His almost delicate hands touched the dark-haired boy's warm skin and began moving his fingers along the lines of Hayato's muscles. A few times he came close to the taller boy's nipples but Ryuuichi seemed to be a little too embarrassed so instead he kept his wandering hands on Hayato's stomach.

Hayato smiled into the kiss and slowly let his lips migrate from Ryuuichi's mouth down to the tender skin of his neck. He let his teeth lightly graze over the pale skin and determinately suck on one particular spot. Hayato wanted to leave a nice, red kiss marks on the porcelain canvas of Ryuuichi's body. He wanted to see the proof of his well-spent luck, like a signature to claim that Ryuuichi was his and no one else's.

The taller boy grabbed the edge of Ryuuichi's shirt and yanked it up far enough to reveal more of his narrow chest. Light pink nipples disrupted the pure paleness of Ryuuichi's body and acted like beacons, just begging Hayato to touch them and kiss them.

Hayato took his time leaving dark red hickies on the red head's neck, shoulders and chest, all the while letting his fingers brush over the sensitive skin of Ryuuichi's nipple. He teased the skin almost mercilessly, making Ryuuichi's slender body shiver in reaction.

"Ah – s-stop playing with it," Kashima said in a breathy voice, "It tickles."

Hayato lifted his head and looked up at Ryuuichi's half-embarrassed, half-turned on face. The dark haired boy smirked, "But you're reaction is just so good that I can't." He let his hands slide farther down the smaller boy's chest and this time attacked the boy's nipple with his lips. He let his tongue play with the sensitive skin of Ryuuichi's nipple, occasionally letting his teeth graze gently over the tip.

Ryuuichi's hands wound into Hayato's dark hair to keep himself from stopping the taller boy from his venture. He couldn't help the little sounds he made in reaction to the strangely arousing sensations that were coming from his chest.

After a few more antagonizing nibbles, the dark haired boy left Ryuuichi's nipple alone and came back up to his lips.

The kiss lasted quite a while, and when they finally stopped both of their shirts had been lost, red kiss marks stood out on both of their bodies, and both of them were panting like they'd just come up from a deep sea dive. They lay facing each other on Hayato's bed, both a little disbelieving about the night's events.

"Th-that kinda wore me out," Ryuuichi said with red cheeks and an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah – we should probably try to sleep…we can continue where we left off another time." Hayato smirked and planted a small, quick kiss on Ryuuichi's lips.

Ryuuichi's blush got deeper as Hayato's words sunk in, but he replied in a quiet whisper as Hayato got off the bed to find the red head something more comfortable than his jeans to wear to bed, "That sounds good."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it~! Sorry for the kinda sucky ending - i'm terrible at ending one-shots lol**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! xD No pressure though...**

**Oh yeah, and Happy New Years!**


End file.
